Sgt. Calhoun
How Sgt. Calhoun joined the Tourney In the sci-fi battle zone of Hero's Duty, Sergeant Calhoun is more than just a pretty face—she is the tough-as-nails, take-charge leader who fights for humanity's freedom. When she's not offering in-game intel, she's training her troops for the next attack wave. This unrelenting commander is driven by a personal vendetta and will stop at nothing to protect the player and the arcade from a virulent Cy-Bug invasion. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Calhoun: *Play 909 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using either Alisa or Xiaoyu, finish Classic Mode without continuing. For both of these options, the player must brawl Calhoun on the Hero's Duty stage. After defeating Calhoun, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Sgt. Tamora Jean Calhoun, from Hero's Duty! This powerful and pretty young lady will defeat anyone in her way! Lets see if she can defeat you!". You will then see her to the left of Lobo, to the right of Sun Shangxiang, below Mr. Freeze, and on the very bottom of the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation Calhoun cocks her gun and points it at the zooming in camera as she asks "What's the first rule of Hero's Duty?!". Special Attacks Blast Attack (Neutral) Calhoun takes out an assault rifle and shoots it at the opponent. It's in burst mode meaning it can fire three shots. Pressing B rapidly can have the sergeant fire more shots before she has to reload. Sniper Rifle (Side) Calhoun takes out her sniper rifle and shoots a shot at the opponent. The shot causes the rifle to recoil after each shot. When 10 rounds are used, Calhoun has to reload. High Jump (Up) Calhoun does a high jump. Claymore (Down) Calhoun takes out a claymore mine, activates it and sets it up. She can set up to three claymore before the opponent steps on one. If stepped on, the mine detonates, blowing the opponent away. Grenade Launcher (Hyper Smash) Calhoun shoots up to 12 grenades from the foreground, 18% damage each. Helicopter Support (FInal Smash) Calhoun radios, "Give me chopper support ASAP!" then a Russian Havoc chopper appears in the background to assist Calhoun. The chopper uses miniguns to deal damage deadlier than a regular machine gun. It can also use missile launchers to shoot rockets that can blast his opponent away. After 30 seconds, the chopper flies off while Calhoun says, "Good shooting. I can handle the rest!" Victory Animations #With her back facing the screen, Calhoun raises her arm and then turns around to look at the screen saying "You wanna go pee-pee in your big-boy slacks? Keep it to yourself!". #*With her back facing the screen, Calhoun raises her arm and then turns around to look at the screen saying "Alisa, you saying you owe me makes no sense!". (Alisa victories only) #Calhoun pushes a button with her gun with the words "STOP MOVING! YOU'RE MAKING US SINK FASTER!!!", then a crane comes by and picks up her opponent, or 2nd place opponent if VS Mode is played, while they scream their Star KO scream. #Crossing her arms, Calhoun looks upward and says "Get a hold of yourself!". #*Crossing her arms, Calhoun looks upward and says "Born on Monday, then cristened on Tuesday, whatever.". (Solomon Grundy victories only) On-Screen Appearance A helicopter drops Calhoun off as she comments "Our job is to get the gamers to the top of that building so they can get a medal... ". Trivia *Calhoun is the only Wreck-It Ralph character to be an unlockable. Likewise, she's the only Wreck-It Ralph character to cause impact on the Results Screen. *Calhoun shares her Japanese voice actress with Anna Williams. *Though her in-game name is "Sgt. Calhoun", the announcer calls out her name as "Calhoun!". *The rival of Calhoun is Solomon Grundy. Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney